Why Not?
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Even was the top-student in Algebra, but Elodie was an unsolvable equation. Even knew how to break the girl down to simple problems, but there were still many steps. And, of course, he was expected to show all his work. -Teen!Even/OC-


"So, we're going to do our project on glacial periods?" The red-haired girl asked her partner.  
Even nodded, closing his green eyes, "Yes, I think it would be interesting...and it's more original than anyone else's idea."  
"...True!" She chirped, grabbing his hand, "C'mon, we'll do it at my house. It's close to school!"  
"Elodie, I d-" The blond stammered as she dragged him down the stairs and out the double doors.

"MOM! I'm home!" Elodie shrieked the second the door of her house was kicked open by her.  
"...Wouldn't it have been better to have opened the door with the door knob?" Even asked disdanfully as he crossed his arms.  
She shrugged and tossed her backpack on the kitchen table, "Dunno, but Mom's not home..."  
"And your father?" The blond teen asked, setting his down by the door.  
"Uh...somewhere south of here, he's dead." Elodie said with no hint of sadness or anger, like she were telling him what page they had for Algebra homework that night.

"...Right." Even said awkwardly. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Elodie came in a minute later with two glasses...of vanilla icecream. Even blinked, but took it, "Why glasses?"  
She sat down and scooped out a bite, "Bowls aren't good for icecream, you actually eat less when it's in a glass. So, it's better for you...plus, it's cool!"  
He smiled slightly, impressed, "Oh..."

Elodie was staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face as he ate.  
"Do you want to have sex?" She asked suddenly, still watching him avidly.  
"What?" Even sputtered, a warm blush enveloping his face despite the cold icecream, "Where did that come from?"  
Elodie started slowly advancing on Even until he was backed against the arm of the couch, "Dunno, I've read so much about it that I figured I'd try it...and I don't really like anyone else."  
Had he not been so shocked by her idea, Even would have been flattered that she fancied _him_, the science geek, over the popular sportsy-type guys.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're serious."  
"Sure, why not?" Elodie grinned widely, scattering her freckles, "You're cute, I'm cute, we'll have fantastic sex!"  
"That logic is flawed in so many ways." Even muttered, eyeing her disbelievingly.  
"Hm..." Her brown eyes lit up mischeviously, "Think of it as...an experiment."  
She saw him hearken and warm to the words she used, the scientist spirit waking in his green eyes.  
Even swallowed in antisipation, "Alright."

Elodie smiled as she pulled him into her room and onto her bed. the first thing she did was guide his hand to rest on her boob. the blond froze and licked his lips. Elodie gave him a soft smile, which was unusual as her smile was normally a blinding, face-splitting grin. She reached up and started threading her fingers through Even's hair, bringing him down for a closed-mouth kiss. Finally, he moved his fingers experimentally over the soft mound, feeling the thick fabric of her bra through her shirt.  
"You want it off?" She murmured against his lips, and his heart started to thump faster.  
She broke off the kiss to strip her shirt off hastily and then she quickly reconnected their mouths. His fingers wandered to the top of her bra this time, getting bolder, as he toyed with the taunt straps.

_'That color of turquoise suits her.'_ Even thought idley as he nervously slipped the straps off her shoulders and ran his fingertips from shoulder to shoulder. His fingers took in every curve of her shoulders, every dip of her collarbone, every artery in her neck. Elodie hummed softly, sleepily under Even's caress.  
She shook herself slightly, "Woah, don't wanna fall asleep now!"  
The redhead playfully tugged him with her so that he straddled her. Elodie reached behind herself and Even heard a soft snap, his emerald eyes widening as her bra dropped into her lap.

He'd never seen an actual girl, as in one that wasn't in an anatomy book, and illustrations don't have anything on reality.  
Elodie caught Even staring and let out a laugh, a tinkling bell-like sound that girls make when they catch a boy doing something naively cute. She reclined back, giving him a laid out view of her chest, and she heard him swallow, hard. That happy smile never left her face as Even reached out and hugged her close.

Elodie sew as a hobby and had the nimble fingers of a seamstress, so she quickly started unbuttoning his polo and pants, finishing within seconds. He felt her tangle her legs with his, and he sunk down lower, feeling his erection press into her stomach. He froze, it had been a while since he was hard and he wanted to move, but he was too scared...afraid of screwing up. Even bit his lip and buried his face in Elodie's shoulder.

She faltered, "Are you alright? ...You don't know what you're doing, do you?"  
"N-no, I don't...I know very little about foreplay." He mummbled into the softness of her shoulder.  
Elodie made Even look at her before she started kissing his neck, feeling the muffled noise that threatened to spill his lips. Her hips moved slowly against his thigh and he ground down without thinking, earning a breathy, panting noise from the redhead.  
Even smiled faintly, "But you know..."

Elodie grabbed his hand and moved it back to her breast. He moves his fingers to find her nipples and teak, but her hand stops him after a few seconds.  
She grinned, "What, are you tuning a radio?" Elodie caught the look in the emerald eyes, "Sorry, didn't mean to jump on you...ugh, can I get rid of these?"  
She stripped down her jeans and panties all at once, and Even nearly had a heart attack, she was so sudden. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, it felt as if all the blood in his brain had left and was gathering in his organ.

Then he realized she was naked. The last article of clothing left were his own boxers.  
He closed his eyes and pushed them down, and he was naked...they were naked together. He thought his heart was going to jump out of his throat he was so nervous.

The blond was shaking, his breath coming in short gasps as he kept pushing insistently; until the walls gave way, allowing him to slide a little deeper. Elodie let out a sharp yip at the invasion and tried to relax around Even. Her brown eyes widened when the blond suddenly shuddered violently and moaned, his hips making short, abortive thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. Then he stilled and collapsed a few seconds later on top of her, still breathing heavily into Elodie's ear.

"You came too early..." Elodie pouted breathlessly, raising her hips in an attempt to buck him off.  
"It's not my fault, you were clenching too tight." Even said, matter-of-factly.  
"Hmph..." She sighed impatiently.  
His eyes were darkening again, and he licked his lips. "Would you let me try again?" Even asked hesitantly.  
The redhead glared at him, daring him to do it right.

This time the penetration went a bit easier, Elodie arching as Even pressed forward until he was fully seated in the redhead. Feeling a little more confident, he pulled back and thrust again, stopping as she yelped sharply in warning.

"Nope." She panted, "Not gonna work. Can you...shift...just a little?"  
"I'd fall off your bed." Even answered in little puffs of breath against her neck.  
"This isn't gonna work..." Elodie huffed, blowing out the pieces of the blond hair that had gotten into her mouth. She was an optimist, but even she had to admit when a change was needed, "We're doing it wrong."  
"Nonsense, it's just a matter of finding a better position." Even grit his teeth, this was _not_ going the way he had planned.

"Perhaps a distraction would help as well..." Even said after they found a better position and he leaned down to invite a kiss. Elodie took the hint and crashed their lips together. He almost drew back; The kiss was wet, sloppy, and involved a bit more teeth than Even was comfortable with. He put his all into the kiss, though, when he felt Elodie arching up into his hesitant thrusts as much as the position would allow...which, unfortunatly wasn't much at all.

Even frowned slightly, faltering when their thrusts didn't meet. Elodie then decided that enough was enough and roughly swapped spots, riding him. Strangely, it turned out that Elodie was a natural at sex when _she_ was in charge, fucking them both to orgasm, the blond gripping and pulling at her hair faintly.  
"You gonna come?" Even whispered, attempting to sound dirty and failing miserably as his voice cracked ever so slightly.  
_'Damn my changing vocal chords to Hell...'_ Even thought before she constricted impossibly tight around him.

Once they both shook out of their post-orgasm highs, Elodie found his mouth again. The kiss went better than the last one, her tongue moving softly, slowly. Even's mind was numb, he couldn't remember how to work his tongue even if he had wanted to challenge her for dominance.

Even was the top-student in Algebra, but Elodie was an eternal equation, unsolvable.  
She was a wonderful challenge to suit his intellect, as Even knew how to break the girl down into simpler problems, but there were still so many steps.  
And, of course, he was expected to show all his work.


End file.
